Choices
by Poohbear-29
Summary: Jim fights to survive after being shot.
1. Chapter 1

Title-Choices

Rating-T

Author-Winnie

Disclaimer-Don't own The Glades or characters. If I did it wouldn't be cancelled.

Comments-My thoughts on how the next season could have started.

Jim reached for the phone, wondering why he didn't feel anything. The phone continued to ring, even as his heart pumped blood from his body. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He should never have stopped at the house that represented his future with Callie, a gift from the heart to show her that he loved her more than life itself.

His eyes closed, but his mind was far from focused as he thought about the woman waiting for him. How could he let it end like this? He turned his head and stretched out his arm, his fingers grasping for the lifeline that meant life or death. The blood was leaving his body at an alarming rate and the cold was seeping into his bones.

Was that even possible? How could he be cold when it had to be 80 degrees outside?

"Callie," he whispered.

"She's not here, Longworth, but I am!"

"How…why…"


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos Sanchez looked at his phone and knew something was wrong. He could hear the other guests talking amongst themselves, but ignored them as Colleen and Daniel joined him.

"Did you find him, Carlos?" Colleen asked worriedly.

"He's not answering his phone, but I know where he was going," Carlos answered.

"The house?" Colleen asked. "Don't look so surprised, Carlos…you weren't the only one he confided in."

"Carlos, where's Jim?" Callie asked. Fear raced through her mind when thought about the man who'd captured her heart. Something had happened to keep him from their wedding, and it had to be something bad or he would have crawled through the door if he had to.

"Callie, Jim was planning a surprise for you and I think that's where he is now. He was having problems with his car this morning," Colleen lied.

"Then why hasn't he called?" Callie asked as Jim's parents joined them.

"He might have forgotten to take it with him," Carlos explained. "You know Jim…he finds it hard to ignore a call especially where the job is concerned. Look, I'll go check the house…"

"What house?" Callie asked suspiciously.

"Go, Carlos, I'll explain it to her," Colleen vowed as Carlos turned to leave.

"I'm going with you!" Michael Longworth stated and followed his son's friend toward the parked cars.

"They'll find him, Mom," Jeff told her and led his mother to a nearby chair. He could see the tears in her eyes and looked around for his grandmother, but she wasn't there. He'd seen her earlier, but not since she'd told him she'd spoken with his father. "Mom, did you see Grandma?"

"She's around somewhere," Callie answered.

"She left about half an hour ago," Joan Longworth explained. She knew something had to have happened to her son or he would have been here. There was no mistaking the love between him and Callie and he would never leave her like this.

"Where was she going?"

"I don't know…she looked like she was in a hurry," Joan answered.

"Colleen, what house?" Callie asked worriedly.

"Jim wanted to surprise you and asked us not to tell you. He's a hopeless romantic and wanted to give you something special and I hope you understand why he did this…"

"What did he do?"

"Your house…he bought it," Colleen answered.

"My house? Why would he do that when we agreed to move into his house?"

"He bought the house you've wanted since you were a child," Colleen told her.

"Oh, God, and he went there?" Callie asked and her hand went to her mouth as tears filled her eyes.

"I think so. He was supposed to pick up the keys and told Carlos he wanted you to spend tonight there before you go on your honeymoon," Colleen told her. "He did this because he loves you, Callie."

"I know, but what if something happened to him? What if…what if…"

"Mom, Jim's going to be here. He won't let you down like dad did," Jeff told her. He knew his father had let her down on more than one occasion and although he loved him, he understood the man had done a lot of bad things.

"Thanks, Jeff, your dad didn't always let me down and he never stopped loving you," Callie observed of her ex-husband. She pulled her son close and silently prayed Jim was all right and just stuck in traffic. She'd give him hell for it right after she told him how much she loved him.

**################ **

"Ray, you need to get out of here!" Jody Cargill warned as she hurried into the kitchen, shocked to find her son kneeling beside Jim Longworth. "What the hell did you do?"

"I showed him what happens to a man who moves in on another man's property," Ray Cargill snarled and pressed against the wound on his victim's chest. "Jeff is my son and Callie is my wife…I don't give a damn what a piece of paper says! You're not putting your shoes under my bed."

"You shouldn't be here!"

"What did you expect me to do when you told me they were getting married today?"

"They'll put you back in jail if they find you here. You need to leave before they get here."

"Look, Tony told me about this place…Longworth didn't tell anyone else he was buying this place so we can just wait for him to bleed out," Ray said.

"I won't be a part of this, Ray. If he dies it's murder and I'm not going to let that happen. You leave now and I'll make sure he keeps his mouth shut. You'll do that…won't you, Jim?"

"I…"

"He's a cop, Mom! He'll tell them I shot him."

"You'll be long gone before I call for help," Jody vowed. "Right now I can talk my way out of this, but if he dies then we're both going to jail and I'm not doing that. Get out of here now!"

Jim could hear them arguing, but the words didn't make sense as the pain in his chest hit him full force. He clenched his fists at his side and turned his head when his phone began to ring again. He could see Callie's picture and reached for it, but Ray kicked the phone out of reach.

"She's not yours and never will be!" Ray snarled and kicked at the outstretched hand.

Jim barely registered the impact and swallowed several times as a chill ran through his body and his heart seemed to be beating too fast. His mind began to wander, but he latched onto the face that meant so much to him. "Callie," he whispered softly and heard Ray Cargill curse, but it didn't matter, not anymore as he felt himself losing touch with everything around him.

"Someone's coming," Jody Cargill snapped and hurried to the window. She cursed when she recognized the two men exiting the car. "You have to leave now, Ray. His father and Carlos are here!"

"Not until he's dead!" Ray snapped.

"No, I told you I won't let you kill him! Get out of here while you can. I'll figure out a cover story and give you time to escape," Jody told him.

"I should never have gone into witness protection without them!"

"Go, damn you!" Jody ordered when she heard the car door slam.

"Tell Jeff I'll come back for him!" Ray told her and raced out the back of the house.

"Jim, are you here?"

"He's back here," Jody cried out as the two men entered the house. "Please, you need to help him, Carlos!"

"Mike, go get my kit form the car!" Carlos ordered and knelt beside his friend. He tore open the shirt and cursed when he saw the two bullet wounds. "Tell me you called 911?"

"No, I was trying…I …"

"You can explain later. Call 911 and tell them we need paramedics here ASAP…sooner even," Carlos ordered, surprised when the injured man lifted his bloodied right hand and placed it on his arm.

"T…tell Callie…tell her…"

"Just shut up will you! You can tell Callie whatever you want once you get to the hospital," Carlos said as Mike Longworth returned with his bag. He opened it and took out two pressure bandages. "Mike, I need you to put pressure on the wounds for me."

"Tell me he's going to be all right?" Mike asked fearfully as Jody Cargill spoke to a 911 operator.

"He's too damn ornery to die," Carlos snapped. "Mrs. Cargill, tell them there's an officer down and he's critical!"

"She said she's dispatched an ambulance," Jody told him. How could her son have been so stupid and how was she going to talk her way out of this one. She had money and a good lawyer could get her off, but her son was now a fugitive with a charge of attempted murder against him. There was no way she could clear him of that charge and it would be even worse if Longworth died. God, help her, she had been angry with Callie and this man for getting together, but he was good for her grandson. The truth was he was a far better father figure than her own son.

"Keep the pressure on them, Mike," Carlos said and wished he could do more as Jim's breathing seemed to be getting even more labored. "Tell the operator to send…"

"She said the police are on the way," Jody told him and heard the unmistakable sound of sirens.

"Who did this, Jody?" Mike asked angrily as he stared at the blood on his hands.

"I can't…he was…"

"…ra…"

"Save your breath, Jim," Carlos ordered as he tried to keep his friend alive. "Mike, go let the paramedics in!"

"You sure?"

"I got him," Carlos said. "Come on, Jim, don't go checking out now that you have a beautiful woman waiting for you."

"T…try…"

"In here," Carlos told the two man team as they entered the house with a fully laden stretcher.

"What do we have?" the older of the two paramedics asked.

"Two bullet wounds to the chest," Carlos answered and was glad he knew both men. They knew who he was and would gladly let him take the lead if it meant saving this man's life. "Get two IV's in him and let's get moving."

"All right," Joseph Rider answered.

"Mike, I'm going to ride in with them. Take my car and go pick up Callie. Tell her we're going to do everything we can," Carlos told the elder Longworth as two cops entered the house. "Take Mrs. Cargill into custody until we find out what happened here?"

"I need to go help Callie and Jeff," Jody told him.

"Not until you answer some questions," Carlos told her, relieved when the woman didn't argue further as a couple of CSI people entered the room.

"Carlos, we're ready to roll!" the paramedic said. There was no doubt that Jim Longworth was in a fight for his life and they needed to get him to the hospital ASAP.

"What the hell happened, Carlos?" one of the detectives asked.

"I don't know! We found Jim on the floor and Mrs. Cargill was the only one with him. She'll need to answer some questions," Carlos said and raced after the stretcher.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Callie could feel everyone watching her as she held her bouquet in her hands. There was no doubt in her mind that something bad had happened to keep Jim from their wedding. She felt a hand on her shoulder and forced a smile when she looked at her son. God, he was so much like Ray, but only in his looks and she silently prayed he would not turn out like his father.

Jim Longworth was a better father figure and someone Jeff looked up to. She knew he loved his father, but he also understood the things his father chose to do was wrong. That was one of the reasons she'd divorced him and any love she had for him died when he'd continued to do the wrong things.

Jim was different…as different as day and night in so many ways. He had been there for her and even during the first few months after they'd met he'd been willing to listen to her. She's found him brass and unnerving at first, thought he was full of himself, but the truth was, he really was as good as he said he was. Carlos, Colleen, and Daniel had also seen past the brassy exterior to the man he tried to hide from the outside world. God, help her, she loved him and didn't want to think about her life without him.

"Mom, can I get you anything?" Jeff asked and saw the signs of tears in her eyes.

"I'm okay, Jeff," Callie lied and took the tissue he handed her.

"There's got to be a good reason he's not here, Mom," the young man told her.

"Jim loves you, Callie," Joan Longworth said as Miranda and Corrine joined them.

"I know he does," Callie said and looked at Colleen and Daniel who seemed to be talking conspiratorially. "Colleen, did you hear from Carlos?"

"Not yet, but I'll call him," she answered and knew Carlos had plenty of time to reach the new house and call her. She took out her phone and called his number. It was answered on the second ring and she could hear the sirens wailing. "Carlos, where are you?"

"I'm on the way to the hospital. Jim's been shot. I told Mike to get Callie and bring her to the hospital."

"How bad?"

"Bad, look, we're just pulling in to the ER bay. I have to go…get her and Jeff here as fast as you can."

"I will," Colleen said and took a steadying breath as she turned to the others.

"Tell me, Colleen," Callie ordered and stood up.

"Jim's been shot…"

"Oh, God…is he…is he dead?" Joan managed.

"No, he can't be dead," Callie said and waited for Colleen to confirm her words.

"He's alive, but we need to get to the hospital," Colleen told her. "Come on, Callie, you and Jeff can ride with me."

"Mrs. Longworth, your husband just pulled up outside," Miranda called.

"I'll go with him," Joan said and fought to keep her emotions in check.

"Miranda…"

"Go, Callie, I'll take care of things here and meet you at the hospital with a change of clothes for you and Jeff," Miranda assured her.

"I'll help her," Corrine said and motioned for the guests to gather round.

Callie and Jeff hurried to join Colleen and Daniel in her care. A day that had started off with a promise of a wonderful future had taken a turn that threatened to tear her world apart.

**############### **

Carlos looked at his friend, a man he'd come to admire since their first meeting. Jim was fighting to stay conscious and trying to speak, but the effort was taking what little strength he had as the back doors opened and they pulled the gurney from the ambulance. He recognized the head of the trauma team and began running down what was done for the injured man.

"Trauma two is set up for him," John Mulholland said.

Jim swallowed, but there didn't seem to be any moisture in his mouth as he stared at the lights above his head. God, he didn't want to die, not without seeing Callie. Not without telling her how sorry he was that he hurt her like this. He needed her to know that he would have crawled to their wedding if he could have. His eyes closed and darkness embraced him as he whispered her name.

John Mulholland looked at the rapidly depleting IV solution and ordered another IV started. The nurses worked to cut away clothing and take blood samples while hooking up the monitoring equipment. He looked up as the beeps and clicks started and knew things were dangerous when he saw the readings for the blood pressure and respirations.

"Make sure OR is set up for him," he told the nurse who took the blood vials and headed for the door.

"Yes, Doctor," Janice answered and backed through the trauma room door.

"Bring the intubation tray."

**########### **

Carlos knew Jim Longworth was in good hands and silently breathed a sigh of relief that they'd gotten him to the hospital and into the Trauma Teams' hands. If anyone could save Jim, it was John Mulholland and his hand-picked team. He saw Janice Franklin exit the room, but didn't stop her, not when a life depended on them working quickly.

Carlos glanced at his watch and moved to the chair next to the main ER desk. He sat down and ran his hands through his hair as he thought about the events of the day. Jim and Callie should have been making their vows now; instead, they needed prayers that Jim would recover from his injuries.

Carlos watched the flurry of activity as nurses moved in and out of Trauma Two. He could have helped, but John's team was well trained and focused and didn't need him in there right now. He needed to be here when Callie, Jeff, and the Longworths arrived.

"Carlos, there's coffee in the staff lounge," Donna Carson told him.

"Thanks, Donna, I'll get one in a few minutes, but I need to wait for Callie and Jim's parents," Carlos told her.

"I'm going to grab one…what do you take in yours?"

"Black…strong and black," Carlos advised.

"I'll be right back….he's in good hands, Carlos."

"I know…the best," Carlos said and took a deep breath as he turned toward the door and stood up to meet the people from the wedding.

"Carlos, where is he? How bad is it?" Callie asked, fighting to control her emotions as he held her.

"He's in critical condition, Callie. When I got to the house he'd already lost a lot of blood."

"Who shot him? Who did this?"

"I don't know, Callie, but you should know Jody Cargill was there when I arrived," Carlos advised.

"Why would grandma be at Jim's house?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know, Jeff," Carlos answered as Mike and Joan Longworth joined them. He looked toward the trauma room as the door opened and John Mulholland hurried toward them. "John, you know Callie Cargill and these are Jim's parents Mike and Joan Longworth."

"How is my son?" Joan asked worriedly.

"Critical and he doesn't have time for me to stand here and chat. I need to get suited up and do everything I can to save his life. I'll come see you in the surgical waiting room once we're finished," Mulholland told them and hurried away.

"Rude…"

"No, Joan, he's not rude…he's focused and right now that's what Jim needs," Callie said and hugged her son. She lifted her head and relinquished her hold as the gurney was pushed from the trauma room. She hurried toward it and reached for Jim's hand, noting that he'd already been intubated and hooked up to several IV lines and monitoring equipment. "Stay with me, Jim…we need you…I need you…I love you."

Carlos wrapped his arms around her as the elevator doors closed and she sobbed against his shoulder. He knew how hard this was for all of them and understood how long the wait could be. He just hoped John Mulholland lived up to his reputation, because Jim needed the best working on him right now.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Jody Cargill paced in the holding cell and understood she had some serious decisions to make. She knew her son could get the death penalty if Jim Longworth died, but was she ready to be a part of that? Could she stand by while Ray escaped justice? Why the hell had she told him about the house in the first place?

The problem was she wouldn't have known if not for the damned marshal and his friendship with her son. The man was supposed to be there to watch Jim, not become his new best friend. Now Jim, a man her grandson had grown to care so much about could die because of her own stupidity.

Ray was so much like his father and that was something she was now forced to face as she looked at the two-way mirror. She knew someone was watching her and glanced at her watch. Nearly two hours had passed since she'd gone to the house and she had no idea whether Jim was dead or alive.

What a mess this was turning out to be. When she'd first met the man at Jeff's birthday party she'd left no doubt that she was not happy he was seeing Callie. She wanted her to look at her son and take him back for better or worse, but that was not to be. Since that first meeting, Longworth had shown how much he cared about her grandson and she'd been forced to face the fact that he was a far better father than Ray could ever be. Now, she was just as guilty as her son if Jim died.

Jody sat at the small table and leaned her elbows on the top as she waited for an unknown cop to enter the room. She didn't wait long as the door opened and two men dressed in suits stepped inside.

"Mrs. Cargill, I'm Detective Regan and this is Detective Lewis. We're here to find out what happened at the house and how Detective Longworth wound up with two bullets in him," the female told her and sat on a chair opposite her while he male stood near the window.

"I don't…"

"Why were you there?"

"I went there because I thought my son would be there," Jody answered softly.

"Was he there?" Regan asked and watched the woman's face. She could tell Jody Cargill was fighting an inner struggle and hoped the woman would come clean with what she knew. They tested her hands for gunfire residue and came up empty so there was no way she'd been the shooter, but she had to have seen who did this.

"Mrs. Cargill, you're facing some serious charges here, but the judge will be lenient if you cooperate," Lewis said, anger evident in his tone.

"I didn't do anything," Jody snapped.

"You were in the house when a cop was shot. Jim Longworth is in surgery and listed as critical. If he dies then you're an accessory to murder…"

"But I didn't do anything!"

"That's just it…you didn't do anything! You didn't even call for help and if Carlos hadn't arrived Jim would probably have died," Regan spat and slammed her hands on the table. "Do you know what happens to cop killers Mrs. Cargill?"

"I didn't shoot him!"

"It doesn't matter. You were there and that makes you just as guilty as whoever did the actual shooting!" Lewis snapped.

"Who shot him?" Regan asked, her voice deceptively calm.

"I don't…"

"Yes, you do…was it your son?" Lewis asked.

"I…what happens if I say yes?"

"Then we issue a warrant for his arrest, but at least he'll be alive," Regan answered.

"He's my son…"

"Then you should cooperate and give him a chance to tell his side of the story," Regan interrupted. "Were you there when he shot Jim?"

"No, when I arrived he was standing over Detective Longworth. I should have tried to stop him from leaving, but he's my son and I wanted to protect him,"

"I have two children of my own and understand why you wanted to protect him, but there comes a time when we have to admit there's something wrong. Your son has a rap sheet as long as my arm and should have been in jail. Just because he turned state's evidence shouldn't mean he's forgiven for what he's done. If he was in jail Jim would not be fighting for his life," Lewis spat and moved to the door.

"Mrs. Cargill, I'm not sure what charges will be brought against you, but I can think of several including obstruction of justice and aiding a known criminal," Regan said and saw tears in the woman's eyes before she left the room.

Jody Cargill leaned back in the chair once they left her alone and silently cursed the fates that had brought her to this point in her life. She knew she could afford a damn good lawyer if they did bring charges, but what about her son? What about Ray? Could she turn her back on him now? She had to if she wanted to see her grandson again and if that meant cooperating with the police and seeing her son behind bars then she could live with that.

**############# **

Tony Morales cursed as he followed the old trail through the lower part of the swamp. The call from Ray Cargill had thrown him for a loop, and yet, he knew he was guilty by association and could easily lose his job for his part in Longworth's shooting. He swatted at several mosquitos and wished there was another way into this part of the swamp, but this was the reason Ray had chosen this particular area.

Tony touched the weapon at his side when he heard movement on his left and changed direction when he spotted a fair sized gator stick it's head out of the water. The path was treacherous, not just because of the gators, but because it was marshy and full of potential death traps created by Mother Nature. He wondered if she was laughing at his predicament, but pushed on until he came to a break in the dangerous terrain.

"Are you alone, Tony?"

"Of course I'm alone you idiot! No one else would be stupid enough to follow you into hells half acre!"

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"What else would I call you? What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"I was protecting my family!" Ray Cargill snarled and stepped out from behind a down tree that showed signs of rotting.

"You shot a cop!"

"Is he dead?"

"No…"

"Damn, I guess he's worse than one of them damn cats with their fucking nine lives. I'm going to have to…"

"You're going to have to turn yourself in and hope Jim Longworth makes it."

"I don't think so, Tony. I want my family and since I can give the DA more information I'm pretty sure they'll want me back in protective custody until I testify and then I'll go into witness relocation, but this time I want Callie and my son with me."

"You can't force them to go into witness protection with you, Ray. They already made that clear!"

"Callie will go if she thinks Longworth's life is in danger if she stays here. Jeff will come with her," Cargill snapped as they walked toward the small shack. There were several men present, their guns in plain sight as they watched over their boss.

"You don't get it, Ray!" You shot a cop and that makes it a hell of a lot harder to put you in witness relocation. Not only do you have your old bosses after you, but you'll have every damn cop in the state…hell, in the whole country watching for you!"

"They'll do it, Tony, especially when you tell them who I can give them on a silver platter," Cargill told him.

"Ray, there comes a time when even I don't like my job. I know what they do for information, but it doesn't mean I agree with it…"

"It's too late to back out now, Tony. You told me about the house and that makes you an accessory no matter how you slice it. You tell your people what I have to offer and they'll make these new charges go away. They might even finish Longworth off for me," Cargill said.

"I'm not going to be a part of this, Ray!"

"You already are," Cargill said with a grin. "You gave me the house and told me Jim would be there. That alone will put you out of a job…might even get you some jail time. What do you think?"

"It doesn't matter what I think, Ray. From this point on I'm not doing anything to help you. I'll face whatever charges they come up with and face the consequences," Morales said and turned to walk away.

"Like hell you will!" Cargill spat.

"Good luck, Ray, you're going to need it when they come for you!"

"Don't you turn your back on me, Tony! You don't know me well enough to do something so stupid!"

"What are you going to do, Ray? Shoot me in the back?" Morales asked and turned to face the man he'd sworn to protect, but suddenly felt like he'd been asked to protect the devil himself.

"I didn't shoot Longworth in the back…hit him in the chest and hope I took out his heart. The bastard took something that doesn't belong to him."

"Callie and Jeff are people, Ray…they don't belong to anyone and she chose to be with Jim…"

"No, she didn't! She was fooled into thinking she loved him because I wasn't around, but now I am and she'll see that we are meant to be together. Me, her, and Jeff…we're family."

"What would Jeff think if he found out what you did?"

"He'd understand and he'd see that it was the only way to get Longworth out of the equation. Call your people…tell them I'll turn myself over to them as long as I have immunity."

"Call them yourself! I want no part in this!" Morales snapped and turned to walk away once more.

"You bastard!" Ray shouted and grabbed the gun from the nearest man. He fired two shots and watched as Morales turned toward him before he fired two more. The Marshal toppled backward and hit the ground with a heavy thud, eyes wide with disbelief as blood pumped from his body at an alarming rate. He knew he was dying and wished there was some way to get word to his people and tell them Ray Cargill was a cold-blooded murderer.

"Get rid of his body and get me something to eat!" Cargill ordered the man next to him. These men were loyal to him and would do anything he asked of them and right now that was just what he needed. To hell with the FBI and the Marshals…it was time to get his family and if Callie was too stubborn to see she belonged with him, then he'd simply take his son and leave.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Mike Longworth looked at his wife seated across from him and wondered if he really wanted a divorce. God, help him, but he still loved her and if he read her right, she still had feelings for him. They'd been together a lot of years and were both proud of the man their son had grown into. Now, he was fighting for his life and maybe that was a sign that he should sight for his marriage.

Mike stood up and crossed the short space to sit beside her and wrapped his arm around her, pleased when she didn't pull away. Instead she looked into his eyes and he saw the underlying vulnerability of a mother afraid of losing her son. "He's strong, Joan, so don't give up on him."

"I'm not, but why is it taking so long?" Joan asked worriedly and glanced toward her future daughter-in-law for answers. Carlos and the rest of Jim's friends were working to find out who had shot him and continued to check in for updates on her son's condition. He'd been in surgery for nearly four hours with nothing or no one to tell them what was happening.

"Callie, have you worked with Dr. Mulholland before?" Mike asked.

"Not really, but I know of him and from what I've heard and read Jim is in the best hands possible," Callie told them as Jeff returned from getting soda and coffee.

"Mom, I heard the nurses talking about Jim and they said he's out of surgery," Jeff told her.

"Callie, go see what you can find out," Mike said.

"I'll be right back," Callie told them. She'd changed into a set of hospital scrubs and sent her clothing home with Miranda. Her friend would return as soon as she could with sandwiches and coffee. She walked out of the waiting room and hurried to the main desk. Once there she waited for the attending nurse to finish updating the charts before asking about Jim Longworth.

"Dr. Mulholland will be here in a couple of minutes, Callie. He'll be able to tell you more than I can," Barbara Wallace told her.

"Please, Barb, just tell me if Jim made it through surgery?"

"He did, Callie," Wallace said and smiled at the woman who was supposed to be celebrating one of the happiest days in a woman's life. "Jim is strong, Callie…you've told us all how stubborn he can be."

"Yes, he is," Callie agreed and looked up as John Mulholland strode toward the desk.

"Make sure SICU is ready for him," Mulholland said and looked at Callie Cargill. "Callie, where are the rest of your family?"

"In the SICU waiting room," Callie answered.

"All right…let's go," Mulholland said and signed the last of the papers before following Callie into the waiting room. He sat across from an older couple and a young man while he waited for Callie to sit down.

"How is our son?" Joan asked worriedly.

"He's still listed as critical and will be spending the next 48 hours in SICU. He's got damage to his right lung and we've inserted a chest tube. He will be on a ventilator for at least 12 hours depending on his numbers. The second bullet caused some muscle damage and lodged close to his heart…"

"How close?" Callie asked.

"Let's just say we're working in millimeters. He's also lost a lot of blood and we nearly lost him twice," Mulholland explained.

"Oh, God," Joan Longworth cried and leaned against her husband. "Is he going to be all right?"

"I'm going to do everything I can to see that he is," Mulholland answered. "I've left orders for the nurses to call me…"

"You're leaving?" Mike asked.

"No, but I am going to get some sleep. Jim will be kept sedated for the next 12 hours and I would advise all of you to go home and get some sleep."

"I'm staying," Callie told him.

"Me too," Jeff said.

"No, Jeff, when Miranda comes back I want you to go with her and get some rest. I know you're worried about Jim, but I need you to do this for me and maybe you could bring me a change of clothes and some breakfast."

"I don't mind staying…"

"I know, but maybe you can help her call everyone and let them know what's going on," Callie said with tears in her eyes.

"Callie, give the staff an hour to get him settled before you check with them. I'm sure there's no point in telling you not to worry, so I won't bother," Mulholland said and nodded to the others before leaving the room.

"Jeff, I know you're worried about Jim, but there's nothing more you can do and I'd feel better knowing you're not hanging around here. Okay?"

"I guess," the young man reluctantly agreed.

Callie looked at her future in-laws and knew they were here for the duration. There was no point in telling them to get some rest because their son was still fighting for his life. She closed her eyes and thought about the day and how their plans had changed. She knew Jody Cargill was at the police station and wondered what the woman knew about the shooting. Why was she at the house? Did she know who shot Jim?

"Callie, Miranda is here," Mike Longworth said, grateful to the woman who handed out coffee and sandwiches.

"Callie, they told me Jim was being settled in SICU," Miranda said.

"I know. Dr. Mulholland was here. Can I ask you for a favor, Miranda?"

"Anything," the woman answered.

"Would you mind taking Jeff back to my place and calling everyone. I tried earlier…"

"I called most of the guests, and they understand and send their best. You should come home and get some rest, Callie," Miranda told her.

"I can't leave him," Callie said softly.

"I know, but you need to rest. All of you do and that's an order. Jim will need you more when he's awake. Callie, you know where the staff lounge is and I'm sure no one will argue with you three using it."

"Thanks, Miranda, we'll do that," Callie said tiredly.

"Good, all right, Jeff, let's get you home and maybe we'll order a pizza and watch a movie," Miranda said.

"Mom…"

"Go, Jeff, I promise I'll call if there's any change," Callie said and hugged her son. She watched them leave and turned back to find Mike and Joan watching her.

"You've done a wonderful job of raising him alone, Callie," Mike told her.

"Jim's been good with him," Callie said softly and thought about the bond between her son and Jim Longworth. "From the first time they met he seemed to take Jeff under his wing. He's been more of a father than Ray ever was."

"Jim thinks the world of you both and I am so glad he's finally settling down," Joan said and turned away as a soft sob escaped. She felt her husband's arms around her and gained strength from the touch. "He's always been feisty and sometimes he says things that offend people, but he knows his job and he goes after the people who think they are above the law."

"I know, and I think that's why I fell in love with him. He wouldn't take no for an answer," Callie told them.

"That's my son," Mike agreed.

"He comes by it honestly," Joan said and looked pointedly at her husband.

"What did I do?" Mike asked innocently.

"You're stubborn and flip and…"

"And you love me because of that…"

"Or in spite of it," Joan said and watched as Callie walked to the window and stared outside. She tapped her husband's shoulder and joined her future daughter-in-law. "Don't give up on him, Callie."

"I'm not…I just wish we knew who did this."

"Callie, Jim's settled in the room if you want to see him," Anna Geraldo said upon entering the waiting room.

"I…"

"Go, Callie, he needs to know you're there for him. Jim and I can see him when you're done and you can tell us what everything means," Joan told her.

"Thank you, Joan, but you might as well come with us and use the waiting room there because it is closer," Callie said and followed the SICU nurse from the room. They walked out of the surgical area and made their way toward the units where critical patients were cared for and nurses made sure they wanted for nothing. "Anna, this is Mike and Joan Longworth…Jim's parents."

"It is good to meet you, I just wish it was under better circumstance," the dark haired nurse told them as they reached the desk. "The waiting room is just across the hall from your son's unit."

"Thank you," Mike said and held his wife as they moved toward the room she indicated.

Callie took a deep breath as she looked into the room where the nurse had just opened the drape and the door. She entered and fought to keep her emotions in check when she caught sight of the man who should have been her husband by now. She recognized the older woman and forced a smile as she stepped up to the bed and reached for his hand.

"I'm here, Jim, so you better not plan on going anywhere. We still have a wedding to finish and then you can show me the house…God, Jim, you shouldn't be here like this," Callie sobbed softly as she tried not to see the damage done to the man she loved so much it hurt.

"I'm so sorry this happened, Callie," Donna Riley observed.

"Thank you, Donna," Callie told her and leaned over the rail. She kissed his forehead and closed her eyes, silently praying that she would be granted the life she wanted with this man. No matter how exasperating he was, she loved him, and wanted to spend the rest of her life in his arms. The woman inside her wanted nothing to do with the equipment surrounding the bed, but the medical part of her knew exactly what each one was doing. She glanced at the monitors, relieved to see that everything was as it should be for someone in Jim's condition.

"Your dad and mom are waiting to see you, but I don't want to leave you alone," she swallowed and tried to control her emotions until she took a deep breath and stood up.

"He's strong, Callie, so hold on to that," Donna told her friend.

"I will," Callie said and sighed heavily before leaving the room. Her next call would be to Carlos or Colleen because Jody Cargill had some questions to answer and God help her if she had anything to do with Jim's shooting,

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Carlos knew they would get nowhere with Jody Cargill. The woman was blind when it came to her son, and there were none so blind as those who refuse to see. He knew Ray Cargill had to be involved and looked up as Colleen's cell phone began to ring.

"It's Callie," Colleen told him and left the room.

"Mrs. Cargill, do you realize the trouble you're in here?" Carlos asked and placed his hand face down on the table.

"I didn't do anything," Jody repeated.

"You were there and either you shot him…"

"I didn't shoot Jim!" Jody snapped.

"No, but you as much as admitted that it was Ray…"

"No, I didn't!"

"We have your statement and it clearly states that you said 'he's my son'," Carlos told her. "Just tell us what happened…"

"I want a lawyer," she said and saw his shoulders slump as he pushed the chair away from the table and stood up.

Carlos knew there was nothing else he could do. She'd lawyered up and that meant no more questions until her legal representative arrived. His anger intensified as he left the woman alone in the interrogation room. He stepped outside and found Colleen and Daniel standing there. "She wants her lawyer."

"Figures," Colleen spat.

"How's Jim?" Carlos asked hopefully.

"Out of surgery and in SICU. Callie said he's lucky," Colleen answered and went on to explain what she'd been told.

"If it was Ray Cargill then we should talk to that marshal guy," Daniel suggested.

"That's a good idea. It would give us a good starting place," Colleen told him. "I'll give him a call."

"Daniel, we need to go over everything that was found at the house. Maybe the answers are there and we owe it to Jim to do everything we can to find out who did this to him," Carlos explained.

"I'm going to head back to the hospital and see if Callie needs anything. Call me if you find anything," Colleen ordered and left the two men alone.

"All right, Daniel, it's time to find the sonofabitch that did this," Carlos snarled and headed for the lab where the evidence was waiting for them.

**########### **

Mike Longworth knew the medical staff was doing everything they could for his son and kept his arm around his wife as they stepped into the room. Callie had come to the waiting room to let them know they could see their son and offered to grab them something to eat from the cafeteria. He felt a slight tremble run through his wife's body as they stepped into the room and knew how hard this was on her.

"Oh, Mike, look what they did to him," she sobbed and reached over the rail to touch her son's bare left shoulder.

"I know, but Jim's always been a fighter and he's doing just that. He's got so much to live for now and I don't think a bullet will stop him from getting what he wants. Just have faith in him," Mike told her.

"I know you're right and I do, but I hate seeing him like this."

"I do too, but it's only for a couple of days. Watch and see…Jim will be fighting to get out of that bed once they let him wake up. That's when we're going to have to put on our damn parenting caps and make sure he does as they tell him."

"Remember when he was hit by the car?"

"How could I forget? We spent six weeks trying to keep him from getting that damn cast wet. How many times did they have to change it or repair it?"

"At least four times…right up until you threatened to take away his baseball," Joan said and leaned back against her husband. "He's strong and so is Callie and they will probably be like us once he's back on his feet."

"Stubborn and argumentative and unable to put our feelings into words," Jim whispered.

"Exactly, where did we go wrong, Mike?"

"We stopped communicating," he answered.

"Do you think we could find a way to communicate…maybe give each other another chance at happiness?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said and turned to look in his eyes. "I need…I want to try to make it work…make us work. It's not too late is it?"

"No, it's not…not if we both want the same thing and I believe we do," Mike said and kissed her.

"I want this…I want you…I want us to work and I want to be able to tell Jim that he was right about us all along," Joan said and watched as the nurse cared for their son. She knew he was in good hands, and knew when he was released; Callie would make damn sure he gave himself the time he needed to heal.

**########### **

Ray Cargill stared at the newspaper Jake had brought to him and cursed the fact that Jim Longworth was alive. The bastard had more had more lives than a damn alley cat, but sooner or later he'd run out of them. The article was complete with a picture of Callie and Jeff standing in a church of some kind and he knew it was supposed to be her wedding day.

"Damn her! She promised to love me no matter what!" he snarled and ripped the paper apart before reaching for the bottle of Wild Turkey. God, why the hell hadn't Longworth died? It would have made his life so much simpler, now he was guilty of killing the marshal who was bound to protect his life. No cop on Earth would listen to him now because he'd killed one of their own.

He'd toyed with the idea of calling the marshal's superior, but that would mean going in witness protection, and he couldn't do that. He couldn't give up his son to another man, even if Callie decided she wanted to stay with Longworth. Jeff would choose to stay with him, he was sure of that and wanted to make up for the time he'd lost with his son.

Ray tipped the bottle up to his mouth and ignored the liquid that dripped down his chin. His life was hell, and he blamed Callie for that because she'd made her choice. She should have stayed with him and gone into the witness protection program. They could have made a life for themselves and been happy, but she'd chosen the cop so, when the time came, his death would be on her head.

**######### **

Callie made her way back to the SICU and took a deep breath when she saw the couple standing next to their son's bed. Jim had told her the couple was seriously thinking about getting divorced, but right now she could see how much they loved each other. She'd seen it happen before when a loved one was injured, and fighting for their lives. People came together as a show of strength and love and sometimes they found a way past the problems they had. Maybe Mike and Joan would be one of the lucky ones.

"Callie, how are you?"

"I'm okay, Colleen, when did you get here?"

"A couple of minutes ago," Colleen answered and looked into the room. "How is he?"

"The same…Dr. Mulholland wants to keep him sedated a little longer," Callie answered and felt her body tremble. "We need to find out who did this."

"We will," Colleen vowed.

"Did Jody tell you anything?"

"Not much…she layered up."

"If she's not talking then it's a sure bet that Ray is involved with this, but he's supposed to be in the witness protection program. We haven't seen or heard anything from him in a long time," Callie told her.

"I know, and I tried to call Morales, but he's not answering," Colleen told her and took the tray of coffee and bag of sandwiches from her.

"Damn it, Colleen, how could this have happened? How could Jody have known about the house when I had no clue? Why….oh, God," she felt as if her mind and body were ready to shut down as the other woman wrapped her arms around her and led her toward the waiting room. It was empty and they sat down as Callie's body shook with exhaustion and worry.

"It's okay to cry, Callie," Colleen said and placed the food and coffee on the table so she could tend to her friend. Callie's makeup was smeared and her eyes looked like they were rimmed in black as her soft sobs escaped. She reached out and pulled the woman close so that her head rested on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Colleen," Callie said and took a deep breath before straightening up and looking at her friend.

"You have nothing to be sorry for…you had every right to cry. Hell, I'm surprised it took this long. You need to go home and get some sleep."

"I can't leave him. Not like this," Callie told her.

"You know the staff at this hospital…do you trust them?"

"Of course I trust them."

"Then you need to let them take care of Jim. We've got cops stationed outside his door and they'll make sure no one goes in there. Jim has a lot of friends here and he'll be safe," Colleen told her.

"More than he realizes," Callie answered.

"That's because he likes to come off as a hard ass, but we know him better than that. We know he's doing his job and he's one of the best I've ever seen, but if you tell him that I'm going to deny it," Colleen said with a grin.

"I need to be here when he wakes up." Callie said.

"You will be. According to the nurse at the desk he'll sleep for at least another 12 hours. I'll make sure you're back here in ten if you leave with me now."

"What about Mike and Joan. They need to get some sleep too."

"Where's Jeff?"

"He's with Miranda at my place."

"Good, now go see Jim and tell his parents we're all going back to your place. That's an order, Callie!"

"Colleen, I know you're right, but I can't leave him. I'll sleep in the doctor's lounge, but I'd appreciate it if you take Mike and Joan home for me. Jeff is probably worried and he likes them," Callie said.

"Okay, but I want your word that you'll get some sleep, or I'll have to put you under house arrest and tie you down if I have to," the cop told her.

"I'll sleep, just let me get Mike and Joan," Callie took a deep breath and smiled thinly as she took the tissue from the other woman's hand. "Thank you, Colleen, I know how hard it is when a fellow cop is hurt and I'll make sure he knows how much you, Carlos, Daniel, and everyone else has done for him."

"I need to speak with Joe, but tell them I'll wait for them in the lobby," Colleen said of the cop who'd been assigned to protect Jim Longworth.

"I will," Callie said and made her way back to the unit where Jim was being cared for. She entered the room and smiled as Mike and Joan turned toward her. "I'm going to stay with him, but Colleen is here and she'll take you both back to my place."

"We should stay," Joan whispered.

"You're exhausted, Joan. You've been traveling and on your feet and you look like you're ready to fall down. Mike, take her back to my place…please, I need to know someone is there with Jeff," Callie said. She knew Miranda would not leave her son alone, but she needed a reason for the Longworth's to leave.

"We can do that," Mike said and kept his arms around his wife.

"You'll call if anything happens?" Joan asked.

"You know I will," Callie said and hugged them both. She watched them leave and turned back to the bed with a heavy sigh. Jim hadn't moved since she'd last been here and that was something that chilled her to the bone. She knew it was because of the heavy sedation, but that didn't make seeing him like this any easier.

"Callie, I'm going to get a coffee. Would you like something," the nurse asked.

"I have one…oh, I left it in the waiting room with the sandwiches."

"I'll get it for you," Jane willows said and left the room.

Callie stepped up to the bed and reached for his right hand. There was no IV line in it and she held it against her cheek as tears lipped from her eyes. "I'm here, Jim, and I always will be."

**########### **

Carlos had never been so tired in his life, but he wasn't ready to call it quits yet. A cop was shot, not just any cop, but a friend. It had taken some time, but once he got used to Jim's personality he'd come to not only respect, but like the man. As far as he was concerned there wasn't a better detective in the state. If he was brutally honest, he'd have to say in the whole country, but he couldn't make that call until he met more people.

"Carlos, you should go home," Daniel told him from the doorway.

"I could say the same to you," Sanchez said and leaned back in his chair. "What time is it?"

"Five in the morning," Daniel answered. "I was just heading home. Come on, I'll drop you off."

"Is there any word on Jim?"

"Colleen called a few minutes ago. She talked to Callie and he's showing signs of waking up," Daniel said and noticed a hint of a smile on the other man's face.

"Jim's stubborn like that," Carlos said and stood up. He shut down his laptop and reluctantly turned off the lights before following Daniel out of the office. There wasn't much to go on, and they really needed Jody Cargill to come clean about her son. He was sure Ray Cargill was the reason Jim hadn't made it to his own wedding.

"Jody Cargill is still refusing to talk. Even her lawyer can't get through to her."

"It's amazing what some people will do for their family. I just wish she'd see that her son made his choices and she's not to blame for what he's become."

"You still think he shot Jim?"

"I do, and something tells me he's not going to stop until Jim's dead," Sanchez observed.

"What if he is dead…"

"What the hell…you mean what if we make it look like he's dead?"

"Or we could make it look like we've got the person who shot him and set it up so it looks like Jim's alone in his room without police protection,."

"I doubt he'd fall for something like that, but we should talk to Colleen and Callie about it," Sanchez said as they left the office.

**########## **

Callie opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling for several long seconds before remembering where she was and why she'd spent the night in the doctor's lounge. Truth was, she'd only spent a couple of hours here, and only because her mind and body refused to take the abuse any longer. She'd kissed Jim and left him in the nurse's caring hands with two police officers stationed at his door.

Callie sat up and rubbed at her eyes before standing and walking to the washroom. She splashed water on her face and finger combed her hair before exiting the room and slowly making her way back to the SICU. She reached the desk and noticed that the curtains were closed and the door shut and fear struck her until she realized there was no fury of activity around the room.

"Joan and Dr. Mulholland are in there with him," the nurse behind the desk told her.

"How is he?" Callie asked.

"He's been fighting the ventilator and I think Dr. Mulholland is probably going to remove it," the woman answered.

"I'm going in there," Callie said and moved to the door. She recognized the two police officers even as she pushed the door open and entered to find Mulholland and the nurse working to calm her fiancé.

"Callie, talk to him. Tell him we're going to take the tube out," Mulholland ordered.

"Jim," Callie said and placed her fingers against his right cheek. His eyes were open and he turned to look at her, but she wasn't sure he was seeing her. "You're safe, Jim, and you're going to be fine. You're in the hospital and there's a tube down your throat to help you breathe. Dr. Mulholland is going to remove it so just be still for a minute. Blink your eyes once if you understand me."

The voice was his saving grace and he would do anything for her. He knew he had to do this and forced himself to blink once as she gently kissed his forehead. He could hear the man on the other side of the bed speaking, but did not understand what he was saying as he stared into Callie's eyes.

"Jim, you need to breathe out as hard as you can for me," Callie told him and smiled when he blinked once. "Now, Jim."

Jim did as she told him and felt the tube pulled from his throat. Everything that was in his stomach came up as he heaved and tried to get off the bed. Pain slammed in and robbed him of his breath, but through it all there was one thing, one person that grounded him and he fought to hold on to her.

"That's it, Jim, just look at me and concentrate on breathing," Callie ordered as the nurse placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose.

"Cal…lie," he whispered and smiled at the woman he loved.

"I'm here, Jim," she said as Mulholland changed the orders on his chart. She glanced at the monitors and knew he was running a fever, but after everything he'd been through it was to be expected. She looked into his eyes and knew she would fight for what they had no matter what it took. He eyes shot open as alarms sounded and Jim's eyes closed.

"NO!" she cried as everything seemed to go to hell in that instant.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Jody Cargill paced in the holding cell and thought about everything her son had done. She didn't condone what he did, but he was still her son and if she told the police what she saw he'd go to jail. She knew how hard that would be on him, and on his son, but could she really stand by and not say anything.

What about Jeff? What if they charged her with aiding and abetting? She'd go to jail too and that was something she couldn't handle. There was no way in hell she could spend time in a dirty cell 24 hours a day seven days a week. Damn Ray for putting her in this position in the first place. She turned as the door opened and a man stepped inside.

"Mrs. Cargill, my name is Andrew Martin and I was sent by my firm to speak with you about the charges you could be facing," the young dark haired man told her.

"Thank God, when can you get me out of here?"

"That depends, the police are not going to let this go and the judge has a full docket right now."

"They can't keep me here!"

"Actually, they can keep you here for 48 hours before they either release you or charge you," Martin said and sat down. He opened his briefcase and took out several papers. "You need to realize how serious this is. You were at the house when Detective Longworth was shot."

"No, I got there after he was already shot. I didn't do anything!"

"You saw who shot him and if you don't want to be charged as an accomplice I'd advise you to cooperate with the police."

"What kind of a lawyer are you? You're supposed to give me advice on how to get out of this mess!"

"You were at the scene and there's a cop as a witness. I think I'm giving you the only advice you will get. Cooperate and you just might get out of it with a slap on the wrist. Fight it and when they find you guilty you'll regret not listening to your lawyer," Martin warned.

Jody knew he was right and moved to the chair opposite the man who seemed to hold her life in his hands. She knew she would have to come clean about what she'd seen, but it still felt wrong to give up her son. He did what he thought was right in order to get his wife and son back, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. Callie would never take him back, and if Jeff found out what he'd done he probably wouldn't want to see his father again. If she continued to protect her son, then her grandson might see it as a betrayal and never want to see her either.

"This is your chance to do something to save your own skin, Mrs. Cargill. I want an answer or I can tell my firm you want another lawyer."

"I want another lawyer."

"All right, I'll tell my father, but I can tell you right now it won't be anyone from our firm, but that's your loss," Martin said and closed the file.

"What gives you the right to talk to me like this? I'm a client…"

"Not anymore. You just dismissed me. Good luck with finding someone willing to take on a cut and dry case. I won't say it's been a pleasure," Martin said and closed placed everything in his briefcase before standing to leave.

"Wait…what happens if I tell you everything I know?"

"You come clean. Completely clean and then maybe you'll get off with a slap on the wrist, but I won't know that until I talk to the DA. I will tell you if you don't cooperate you're facing jail time. As I said shooting a cop is not…"

"I didn't shoot him…Ray did," Jody said and sighed tiredly, relieved when the lawyer sat back down.

"Did you see him do it?"

"No, but I saw him with the gun standing over Jim. I didn't know what to do and he's my son."

"Your son is dangerous. I took the liberty of researching his background and the charges against him. The fact that he turned states' evidence against his former employers shouldn't absolve him of the crimes he committed. I'm not an advocate of making deals with people like your son, but I do understand the need for it at times. I want to know everything that happened and you make sure you disclose everything before we speak with the detectives and the DA," Martin warned.

"He's my son."

"Yes, he is, but is he worth your life?"

"I don't know anymore."

"He went too far this time, Mrs. Cargill. He shot an unarmed cop and there's nothing that can keep him from doing some serious jail time, but you could save his life by convincing him to give himself up," Martin said.

"Tell me what I need to do," Jody said.

"Let's start with why you went to the house," Martin said and listened as she told her story.

**############ **

"No…no, this can't be happening," Callie whispered as she moved out of the way as medical personnel and equipment surrounded the bed. She moved outside the door and watched as they worked on Jim, crying out when the doctor stopped and turned toward her. "No, please, don't stop."

"Callie, it's okay. Jim's okay," Joan told her and smiled at the woman.

"But…why did…what happened?"

"The leads came loose and set off the alarms. Dr. Mulholland is checking him over, but he's awake. Why don't you come back in and talk to him?"

"Jim's okay?"

"Yes, come see for yourself," the nurse said.

Callie stepped into the room and wiped away the tears as she looked down at Jim Longworth. An oxygen mask covered his mouth and nose, but she looked into his eyes as she spoke. "God, Jim, I love you so much."

"Cal…love you t…too," Longworth managed.

"Detective, I'm Dr. Mulholland and I'm the man who took the bullets out of you. I know you're sleepy, so I won't bore you with details yet. The medications you're being given will keep you comfortable, but if you need anything just let the staff know."

"Th…thanks," Longworth managed and reached for Callie's hand. He took a deep breath and knew there was so much more he wanted to say, but right now he could feel the darkness reaching out for him once more.

"Sleep, Jim, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise…"

"I promise," Callie said and kissed his lips gently, relieved when he fell asleep. She glanced at the monitors and noted his temperature was still elevated, but that was normal after what he'd been through. She knew all about the crap that traveled with a bullet and the havoc it could inflict on the human body. The gun oil, the dirt, and pieces of clothing could cause as much damage as the bullets themselves.

"Callie, you should rest," Joan observed.

"I'm okay, Joan, I need to be here," Callie said and rubbed her neck as she watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. This was where she belonged and nothing sort of a catastrophe would pull her away.

**#############**

Colleen arrived at the hospital just as the crisis with Longworth ended, but she didn't want to take Callie away from Jim. The love they shared was something he would need to feel around him, and that wasn't just her way of thinking. She'd seen it before and hoped they'd be able to share the life they deserved.

"Colleen, how is he?" Carlos Sanchez asked when he spotted her near the doorway.

"He's off the ventilator and was awake for a few minutes. Callie's in there with him now," Colleen said as Daniel joined them. "I wanted to check with her before I went into the station. Did you find out anything new?"

"We got a match on several fingerprints," Daniel answered. "We eliminated Jim's, the cleaners, and the real estate agents. That left several unknowns. We knew Jody Cargill was there and her prints were there. The other set belongs to her son."

"Ray's behind this," Colleen whispered, but wasn't surprised when Callie joined them.

"Are you sure?" Callie asked.

"It was a positive match on several items, Callie. I also had a call from the station. It seems Mrs. Cargill's lawyer convinced her to make a statement. She said she got there after Jim was shot, but Ray was standing over Jim with a gun in his hand."

"Oh, God…why would he do this?" Callie whispered, but she knew the answer and closed her eyes as guilt threatened to floor her.

"Callie, this isn't your fault…"

"Isn't it, Carlos. I thought Ray was out of my life, but it seems like he's still trying to control me. What am I going to tell Jeff? How can I tell him his father shot Jim because of me?"

"Callie, Ray made his choices and he will pay for them. You and Jeff are innocent in this and when the time comes Jeff will know that his father doesn't deserve his respect," Carlos told her.

"We need to find him."

"We will, Callie, and that's why we're here," Sanchez said.

"Did Jody tell you where he is?"

"No, and we've tried calling Morales, but it goes straight to his answering machine," Daniel answered and looked at Carlos to fill them in.

"If we believe Jody, then we can be pretty sure that Ray will come after Jim again. We were thinking it might be a good idea to set a trap for him," Sanchez explained.

"We're not setting Jim up as bait," Callie vowed.

"I agree," Colleen said.

"That's not what we're talking about. What if we leaked word that Jim was recovering and made sure if anyone called they were given a different room number? That room would be empty except for an undercover cop," Carlos told them.

"That might work, but how do we know he'll call?" Colleen asked.

"He'll call, but Ray's not stupid. He won't come after Jim until he's sure. What if we set up a different plan?" Callie asked.

"What plan?" Daniel asked.

"I don't want Ray anywhere near Jim…what if we called the marshal and left word that I changed my mind and realized I was making a mistake with Jim? If Ray thought I wanted to be with him he'd come to me."

"Callie that's dangerous," Colleen observed.

"No more dangerous than setting up what you're talking about. There are too many variables here and I don't want to take the chance of Ray hurting one of the patients. They can't defend themselves. At least if we're at my place no one else is in danger," Callie explained.

"Callie, Jim wouldn't want you…"

"Look, Carlos, Jim doesn't have a say in this. He's out of it right now and I have to do what's best for Jeff. If that means setting things up so it looks like I want Ray back then that's what we're going to do. I don't want Jeff or Jim's parents involved in this, Colleen. I want Ray caught and I don't want Jim to know anything until it's done," Callie ordered.

"All right, Callie, but you need to let us set it up. No arguments," Colleen told her. "Carlos, find out if Jody knows how to contact her son. Callie, stay here until we set things up at your place."

"Miranda is supposed to bring Jeff and Jim's parents here. I'll tell them I need to go home and grab a shower, but we'll need to make sure they don't come back to the house," Callie said.

"I don't think the Longworths will leave, but Jeff might want to spend some time with you," Colleen told her.

"I'll tell him I just need some time to myself," Callie answered and turned to look at the man she loved; relieved to see he was sleeping. "Set this up, Colleen. I want Ray caught…I want to spend my life loving Jim, but that won't happen until Ray is in jail where he belongs. I don't love him..."

**######### **

Jim wasn't sure whether he'd slept, but the voices had filtered through the haze and the words were like daggers to his heart. How could he have been so blind? There was no mistaking that voice, God, he loved her more than anything and yet, she'd just admitted she didn't love him.

'_I want Ray…have to do what's best for Jeff…Jim doesn't have a say in this….I don't love him…'_

Those words followed him as his mind and body gave into the heavy drugs in his system, but as Callie came back into the room she didn't miss the frown that formed on his face.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Jeff Cargill stood in the doorway to the SICU where Jim Longworth was being cared for. His mother sat beside the bed, and he knew she hadn't slept much since they'd found out Jim was shot. He'd done a lot of thinking while he was at home, and didn't like where his thoughts kept going.

Jim was a cop, and he'd made a lot of enemies, but why had his grandmother been at the house? How could she have known Jim had bought the house? Why was she there? Was his father involved in this? Was he the one that shot Jim and left him for dead?

"Jeff, when did you get here?" Callie asked when she saw her son.

"A few minutes ago," Jeff answered. "How is he?"

"Better. He was awake for a few minutes. Did Mike and Joan come with you?"

"Yes, they stopped off to get coffee," he answered and made his way to the bed. He'd seen the evidence of how much pain his mother was in and vowed to find out if his father was involved. If he was, Jeff didn't think he could ever forgive him, because there came a time when forgiveness had to be earned and nothing his father could do could change that.

"Is Miranda with you?"

"She said she wanted to check the schedule and she'd be here," Jeff told her. "How long will he be here?"

"He'll probably spend another 12 hours here, then if all goes well he'll be moved to a private room," Callie said and hugged her son.

"Mom, what if dad had something to do with this?"

"What makes you think that? Your dad isn't anywhere near here. Did he say anything the last time you spoke to him?"

"No, but Grandma was at the house. Why would she be there and how did she know about it? I thought it was supposed to be a surprise from Jim?"

"It was, Jeff. I don't know why she was there, but I'm going to ask her. The only ones who knows who did this is Jim and until he wakes up and tells us we're only guessing," Callie said and smiled when she spotted Jim's parents outside the room. "Look, Jeff, I want to go home and grab a shower and a couple of hours of sleep so I can be here when he wakes up. Will you stay with him and call me if anything changes?"

"Sure, are you okay?"

"I'm fine…why?"

"I didn't think you'd leave until…"

"I know, but right now I'm not doing him any good. The one thing I've learned since going back to med school is that I'm no good to him if I pass out because I'm not taking care of myself," Callie said.

"Okay, Mom," Jeff said, but the frown told her he didn't quite believe her.

"If he wakes up while I'm gone tell him I'll be back," Callie said, hugging her son before kissing Jim gently on the lips and leaving the room. She spoke to Mike and Joan before heading down the stairs and realized she didn't have a car here.

"Callie, where are you going?"

"Miranda, I need a ride," Callie told her.

"Sure, come on. I don't need to be back for a couple of hours. Are you going home?"

"Not yet. I want to go see Jody. I need to ask her what happened," Callie said and followed the other woman to her car. She got in the passenger seat, leaned her head back and closed her eyes. God, she felt so damn tired, but sleep wouldn't rid her of the bone deep weariness he felt. She was glad when her friend started the car, but didn't try to strike up a conversation. She needed to think…needed to figure out exactly what she would say to her ex-mother-in-law.

"Callie, we're here," Miranda looked at her friend worriedly as Callie jumped and looked around. "You need to get some sleep and that's an order, Callie."

"I know and I will as soon as I'm done here. I can get Carlos or Daniel to drive…"

"I'm not going anywhere," Miranda vowed.

"Have you seen Corrine?" Callie asked. She hadn't seen her sister since this had all started and wondered why she was absent.

"I saw her this morning, but she said she would see you later," Miranda told her. "You know, Callie, she's been acting strange since she arrived."

"Corrine and I have had our disagreements," Callie observed and got out of the car. "She never forgave me for divorcing Ray and was angry at me for leaving home when I did. You know she once made a play for Ray?"

"And you still talk to her?" Miranda asked as they walked into the police station.

"She's my sister," Callie answered simply and spotted Colleen and Carlos near the water cooler. She hurried toward them and took a deep breath when they noticed her.

"Callie, how's Jim?" Carlos asked and listened as she told him the news that he'd been awake. "Did Colleen tell you what I want to do?"

"She did, but I agree with her that it's a bad idea," Carlos said.

"Bad idea or not…I want to do this. I want to talk to Jody?"

"She's speaking with her lawyer and the DA right now," Colleen told her.

"Did she tell you what happened at the house?"

"She said she arrived at the house after Jim was shot."

"Did she see who did it?" Miranda asked.

"She said Ray was standing over him. We've put out an APB on him, Callie," Carlos told her.

"I want to talk to her."

"Callie…"

"Listen, Colleen, I need to find out if she can get in touch with him."

"She gave us the number she has, but he's not answering and we've been unable to trace the phone," Colleen told her.

"What about the marshal?" Callie asked.

"We've tried calling his office and his superiors. They haven't heard from him in nearly 24 hours," Carlos answered. "So, even if we wanted to act on this crazy plan of yours we couldn't get word to him."

"There has to be a way," Callie said and looked toward the closed door to the interrogation room. She want to go in there and tell Jody Cargill exactly what she thought of her involvement in this, but if she was honest with herself she'd have to admit she would do anything to protect her son.

"Callie, we'll catch him," Colleen vowed.

"I know, but I won't let him get to Jim. I can't let him hurt him any more than he already has."

"Callie, why don't you let me take you home? We can pick up something for lunch and then you can grab a shower and get some sleep. Doctor's orders, Callie, and since I'm the doctor, don't try to convince me otherwise," Miranda told her friend.

"I need…"

"To do as she says, Callie, you look like you belong in the bed next to Jim," Colleen observed and looked up as the door to the interrogation room opened and the DA came out.

Callie ignored everyone and moved into the room to find her ex-mother-in-law wiping her eyes as he lawyer closed the file on the table.

"My client has nothing else to say…"

"She does if she doesn't want to alienate her grandson," Callie snapped. "Jody, where is he?"

"I don't know, Callie. I'm not lying about this. I know it looks bad, but I had no idea he was planning to do this. I overheard Jim talking to the marshal about the house and I went there just to see if Ray was there. I didn't know Jim was there until I got there."

"So Ray did this?"

"I got there after Jim was shot, but he admitted he did it. I'm sorry, Callie, I didn't mean for this to happen and if I could change it I would."

"Your apology comes a little too late," Callie said. "Where is he?"

"I really don't know. I'm telling you the truth this time, Callie. I may not have agreed with you marrying Jim, but I know now you belong together and he treats Jeff as if he was his own. At first I was angry about that, but I now realize Ray could never settle down and that he would rather take what he wants and that's not right. Please, Callie, I know I was wrong and I'm going to do everything I can to fix things."

"Including testify against Ray when they catch him?"

"Yes," Jody vowed.

"We'll talk after he's caught and behind bars for good," Callie told her and turned to leave without a backward glance.

**######### **

Mike Longworth watched his son sleep and thought about the young boy who'd chased him everywhere. Whether it was to the store for ice cream or to the park to feed the birds, Jim had insisted they do it together. He thought about the baby he'd first held in his arms, an infant who had the audacity to scream at him. The days had flown by, the weeks quickly passing until months became years and his son had chosen to become a police officer.

That decision had not gone over well with Joan, but she'd been so proud of him when he'd finished the academy and then went on to become a detective in Chicago, and then moved to Florida. It had been hard to see him go, but Mike understood he needed this new job and had promised his wife they'd keep in contact with their son. His thoughts went back to a day when he thought he was going to lose the boy who was now a man.

Jim had been twelve at the time and was helping a woman with some grocery bags when a man had tried to take her purse. His son had picked up a can of soup and thrown it at the perp, connecting solidly with the man. The police had arrived just as the guy came too and gunfire broke out because there'd been a second man involved. Jim had tried to hide, but the man had grabbed him and would have killed him, but a sharpshooter had shot the gun from his hand. It was at that moment that Jim had decided being a cop was what he wanted to do with his life. God, help him, but he didn't want him in the dangerous profession, but he was damn proud of the boy who'd become a man that day.

"Come on, Son, you and Callie have a wedding to finish, so don't go lying there too much longer," Mike told him as the nurse updated his chart. He saw her frown and hoped nothing was wrong. "Is he okay?"

"His temperature is up, but that could be because of everything we've done for him," the woman observed. "Dr. Mulholland will be here shortly and he may order some new medications to help bring it down."

"Damn it, Jim, why do things always get so complicated with your life," Mike snapped.

"Callie said he's strong and stubborn," the nurse said.

"Strong he gets from his mother…stubborn he gets from me," Mike offered with a hint of a smile.

"I think that's the combination he needs to get through this."

"Then he has plenty of both," Mike said and stood up when he heard a soft moan from his son as Joan entered the room and joined him at the bed. "Easy, Jim, come on open your eyes."

"Jim, it's okay, Son, open your eyes. You're in the hospital, but you're going to be all right," Joan said and smiled as her son's eyes finally opened. "God, you had me…had us so worried."

"Callie," Jim whispered the name and coughed, drinking gratefully when the nurse placed a straw at his lips. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, let me know if you want more," she said and moved away so they could have some privacy.

"How do you feel, Jim?" Joan asked and reached for his right hand.

"Tired," he answered and closed his eyes as he remembered the words that had stabbed his heart. He turned his head away from his parents and hoped they hadn't seen the change come over him.

"Jim, what's wrong?" Joan asked.

"Nothing…just tired," he answered. _'I want Ray…have to do what's best for Jeff…Jim doesn't have a say in this….I don't love him…'_

"Jim, I know you better than that. What's going on?" Joan asked, but there was no answer from her son. She held his hand and knew he wasn't sleeping, but he'd always been stubborn and there was no point in pressing him to talk until he was ready.

Jim drifted toward sleep, the words repeating over and over as he sank deeper into a drug induced sleep that did little to dampen the pain of loss.

**######## **

Corinne smiled at the man walking toward her and knew this was more dangerous than anything she'd ever done in her life. What was it about her sister's ex-husband that made her want him so badly? She'd managed to keep her feelings from Callie, and even kept her contact with Ray a secret. If her involvement got out, she would probably be charged with aiding and abetting, but she wanted to be a part of his life.

"Corrine, I wasn't sure you'd come," Ray said and pulled her into his arms.

"I shouldn't have…"

"Now, Corrine, you know you can't turn me down. How are Callie and Jeff taking this?"

"Callie hasn't left Jim's side since you shot him," Corrine said.

"I wish I'd made sure he was dead, but my mother wouldn't let me," Ray told her and finally released her.

"I can't hear this, Ray! Not now…not when I know you still want her!"

"Corrine, you know I'll always love, Callie, but that doesn't mean I don't love you too. We're in this together because you know she should have stayed with me."

"I told her that, Ray, but she loves him and she knows what you did. Your mom is still at the police station and that's not good. She's probably telling them everything she knows."

"Mom wouldn't betray me," Ray said and turned away.

"She would if she thought she was going to jail," Corrine said and walked up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his right shoulder. "Why don't we leave now…you and me? We could start a life together and forget about Jim and Callie."

"What about Jeff? I can't leave him behind."

"We could send for him when we're settled. I have a little money saved. We can use that and you could call that marshal and tell him we need to disappear."

"I'm afraid the marshal won't be able to help us," Ray told her.

"Why not? Aren't you still in the witness protection program?"

"No, somehow I doubt they'd accept me back into that either. How much money can you get?"

"I have around 10 thousand dollars."

"That's not much, but it'll help. When can you get it?"

"As soon as the bank opens…so we're going to go away together?"

"Sure…sure we are. Get the money and then we'll talk," Ray said and turned to see the disappointment in her eyes. "Come on, Honey, you know we need to plan this through and that money will help us decided the best course of action. Okay?"

"Okay," Corrine said and followed him into the small shack, unsure if her feelings were as strong as she thought. Suddenly things were not as cut and dry as she thought and it seemed as though she was still alone in her feelings.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Callie took a deep breath as she turned to the woman beside her. She knew where she wanted to go, but she wasn't sure Miranda would take her there. It didn't really matter, because she could drive there once her friend dropped her at her home.

"What are you thinking about?" Miranda asked.

"The house," Callie answered simply.

"The one Jim bought for you?"

"Yes, I wish I'd never told him about it. He would have been….God, Miranda; we're supposed to be on our honeymoon."

"You will be…it'll just be a little later than you thought."

"I know…take the next right," Callie ordered.

"Why?"

"I want to see the house. I need to see it."

"Callie, you don't need to do this today. You need to get some sleep before you collapse," Miranda told her.

"I will, after I see the house. You can drop me off and I'll call a taxi when I'm ready to go."

"You know better than that, Callie. If you're going to do this then I'll go with you. You know we may not be able to go inside because it's a crime scene," Miranda said.

"I know, but I need to see it," Callie told her. The house had once been her dream home, but she wasn't sure it would have the same romantic connotations as it had before Jim was shot. Could she live there now? God, help her, but now it felt like she was going to some horror scene from a movie.

"All right, but if I think it's too much…we leave. No arguments…understood."

"Yes," Callie said and closed her eyes. She hoped whoever was at the house would allow her to go inside, because she needed to understand why Jim had done this for her. It would have been the perfect wedding gift; instead he'd nearly died because of it. Could she even step inside and what about the scene itself? There had to be blood, Jim's blood on the floor where he'd nearly died.

"Callie, we're here," Miranda said and touched her friend's arm.

"I'll be right back," Callie told her.

"I'm going with you," Miranda said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Thank you," Callie said softly and exited the car. She closed the door and leaned against it as she looked at the house that had always held such beauty for her. This was her dream home, but had it turned into a nightmare? Jim was alive, and that was something she was thankful for, but he'd bought this place for her…for them to live in. Could she still live there if that was what he wanted or was it a place of dread now?

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure," Callie said and walked toward the house with tears in her eyes. She saw the police tape, but there were several police officers present. She walked toward them, but stopped when she heard her name called.

"I had a feeling you would end up here."

"I had to, Carlos. I need to go in there," Callie told him.

"I had a feeling about that too. I figured it would be easier if I followed you here. Come on, but Miranda, I'm afraid you'll have to wait here because this is a crime scene," Carlos said.

"You'll stay with her?"

"I will," Carlos vowed and took Callie's arm. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure," she said as they walked toward the house. The door opened and she nodded to the female officer who stepped aside to allow them inside. Callie took a deep, steadying breath as she entered the house that had always held such a fascination for her. She pulled away from Carlos and made her way through the foyer and couldn't help the bittersweet smile when she saw the flower petals spread out across the floor.

Callie swallowed the lump in her throat when she saw the pool of dried blood and the markers that showed where they'd found evidence. There was an unopened bottle on the counter and she could no longer stop the tears when she realized why it was there. This was supposed to be where they would celebrate their first night as husband and wife. This was the surprise Jim had planned for her and now it was a bitter pill to swallow as a sob escaped her throat and she felt Carlos pull her into his arms. She allowed him to hold her as tears spilled form her eyes and her heart beat with each sobbing hiccup.

"Callie, we should go," Carlos said and continued to hold her.

"God, Carlos, this was supposed to be a celebration."

"It is….Jim's alive and he's going to be okay. You have to believe that and we can plan the celebration again. I know how much he loves you, Callie, and he'll probably want to go ahead with the wedding as soon as he's awake enough to say 'I do'."

"He did this for me and it got him shot," Callie said.

"Yes, he did, but it's not what got him shot…"

"Loving me did," Callie sobbed.

"No, it didn't. You're not at fault for what Ray did and Jim would be the first one to tell you that." Carlos moved back as she shuddered and released him.

"I know you're right, Carlos, but Ray once told me that we married for life and that he would never let me go. I thought it was a joke, but I'm not so sure anymore. What do I do if he keeps coming after Jim?"

"Not you, Callie, all of us. We'll catch him and when we do you and Jim can have that happily ever after most people dream of," Carlos told her.

"Is there ever a happily ever after, Carlos?"

"There has to be or we have nothing to believe in. Come on, Callie, let's get you home and you can get some sleep."

"I want to go through with this, Carlos. I want to set this trap for Ray and make sure they lock him up for good this time. Jim will never be safe as long as he's free."

"Jim would be angry if he knew what you want to do," Carlos told her.

"Jim's not here," Callie said and walked toward the door. Carlos and the others were right about Ray, but she wasn't' going to back out now when she had so much to live for.

**########## **

Jeff knew Mike and Joan Longworth would be back soon, but he was glad to have this time alone. Jim was sleeping, had been since his mother left, and Jeff wondered what he would do if his own father appeared in the doorway.

Ray Cargill wasn't exactly a man he should look up to, but Jeff had lost all respect for him when this happened. Why did he have to shoot Jim? Why couldn't he leave them alone? The marshal had told him that Ray was supposed to be in another state, but it must have been a lie. His grandmother had also lied, she'd known Ray was in Florida, and that he was at the house, yet she hadn't said anything. God, she could have stopped this if she'd just told them.

"Jeff…"

"Hey, Jim, you okay?" Jeff asked and shook his head. "That was a stupid question…why is that always the first thing we ask when the answer is obvious."

"It's okay…where's your mom?" Jim asked and shifted slightly in an effort to look around.

"She went home to get a shower. Your mom and dad are here…want me to get them?"

"No…how long?"

"We've been here about an hour."

"No…how long have I been here?"

"A day or so," Jeff answered. "Can I get you anything?"

"Water," Jim answered, grateful when a straw was placed at his lips and he drank greedily before it was taken away. "Thanks."

"Let me know if you want more," Jeff said.

"I will," Jim said and closed his eyes. He heard his father's voice, but didn't feel like talking as Callie's words came back to him. If she wanted her freedom, then who was he to stand in the way? So what if it felt like his heart was being pulled from his chest as long as she was happy. That's all he wanted for her, and if she really wanted to go back to Ray, then he wouldn't stop her.

"Jim, I know you're awake…look at me."

"Mom," Jim whispered and knew there was no point in pretending. His mother was the one person, besides Callie who could read him like an open book.

"What's wrong?" Joan asked and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Just tired," he lied.

"You forget who you're talking to. I've never let you bottle things up inside you and I won't start now," Joan warned. "Tell me why you look like you lost your best friend."

"There's nothing to tell…I just need to sleep, Mom," Jim told her and turned away. He heard her sigh and hoped she would leave it until he was ready to talk. It felt like he'd lost his best friend and the truth was, he had because he would not make Callie keep a promise she didn't want to keep.

**########### **

Ray looked at the woman beside him and knew he could leave with her and spend the rest of his life in her arms, but the problem was, he wanted her sister. Corrine was a beautiful woman, but she wasn't the one he wanted.

Callie and Jeff were his life and somehow he would make this up to them if it took the rest of his life to do it. Jim Longworth was the only thing standing between him and happiness, and he wouldn't let the bastard take his family. The man needed to find his own, and leave Callie and Jeff alone.

"Ray, what are you thinking about?"

"You," he lied and waited until she lifted her upper body so she could look him in the eyes.

"Really?"

"Really, you're as beautiful as your sister…"

"My sister! Why do you have to bring her up when this was so perfect?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that you look like her when you're angry," Jeff teased and pulled her closer. "You and Callie are so different and yet there is still so much about you that's the same. I wish there was some way I could be with you both…"

"No! I won't be second to my sister, Ray, so make your choice right now!" Corrine ordered.

"I told you we'd leave as soon as you get the money. We need it to live until I get to my contacts, Callie…"

"I'm not Callie…I'm Corrine," she whispered, but there was no mistaking the anger in her voice or the coldness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Corinne, I know who you are, but sometimes I mess up. It will probably happen again because I was married to your sister. It's normal, so please forgive me," Ray lied and pulled her closer as he kissed her. "I'm weak…you'll have to be strong for both of us…okay?"

"I guess, but don't do it again!" Corrine ordered. God, she wanted to be with him, but if he called her by her sister's name again she would dump him like yesterday's garbage.

**########### **

Carlos wanted to make sure Callie got home, but the call from Colleen had made that impossible. A body had been found and from what he'd been told it was Tony Morale and she would meet him there. The man had been shot and it looked like whoever had done it left him for the animals in the swamp. According to the officer who was already there, the gators had managed to get to him.

Carlos pulled his vehicle to a stop behind the police car and took his kit from the passenger seat. He opened the door and hurried toward the scene and watched as an angry gator slipped beneath the water.

"We interrupted his meal," Colleen observed.

"I can see that," Carlos said and moved to check on the body.

"How's Callie?" Colleen asked.

"She's dead set on…"

"Let's not use the word dead," Colleen told him.

"She wants to set herself up for this, but if this was Ray's handiwork I think we need to talk to her," Carlos advised and checked the man's body. There were unmistakable signs that the gators had been hungry, but there were two distinct holes in the man's chest. He called one of the other men over and had him help turn the dead man onto his right side. There were two more bullet wound here and he had a feeling those were the first shots fired.

"A bit of an overkill," Colleen observed.

"I think Ray wanted him to stay dead," Carlos told her. "I don't think he was killed here, but I'll know more once we have him at the lab."

"We can't just assume Ray did this, Carlos," Colleen warned. "We need to treat this like any other homicide."

"I know, but something tells me when we run ballistics on the bullets inside him they'll match the ones they took from Jim's body," Carlos told her and then turned to the cop near the edge of the water. "Is this how you found him?"

"No, he was in the water, but we couldn't leave him there or the gators would have…"

"Understood," Carlos said and wondered how much evidence had been lost because they'd done their job. "Okay, make sure you label everything and check for casings."

"Carlos, I'm going to go see Callie…maybe I can convince her not to go ahead with the plan," Colleen advised.

"All right…I'll see you at the lab," Carlos told her and continued to examine the body.

**###### **

Callie stepped out of the shower and dressed in jeans and a powder blue blouse before walking out of her bedroom. The living room was a stark reminder of what was supposed to be the most amazing day of her life. Wedding gifts were piled against the wall near the couch, unopened and forgotten since the groom had been shot.

The smell of coffee was strong as she made her way into the kitchen and she smiled as Miranda handed her a cup. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Feel better?"

"Much," Callie said and sat down at the table. She sipped the coffee and looked at the plate her friend placed in front of her.

"You need to eat," Miranda told her.

"I'm not hungry."

"Doesn't matter…eat it any way."

"Where did this come from?" Callie asked and lifted the fork. She placed the pasta in her mouth and nodded approval.

"The food from the caterers…I didn't want it to go to waste so we froze some and donated the rest to the food kitchens. I didn't think you'd mind," Miranda told her.

"No, I don't mind. I'm glad it didn't go to waste. I owe you for all of this, Miranda."

"No, you don't…we're friends, Callie, and I hope you know you can ask me for anything."

Callie bit her bottom lip and ate more of the cheesy vegetable casserole. It was supposed to be part of the main course, but it could be eaten on its own and right now it was just what she needed.

"Eat, I'll get it," Miranda ordered when the doorbell rang.

Callie sat back and picked up her coffee cup as Miranda and Colleen came into the kitchen. The look on the policewoman's face told her something had happened. "Jim…"

"Jim's okay, Callie," Colleen told her and sat down across from her.

"What's going on?" Callie asked as Miranda handed Colleen a cup of coffee and a plate of food.

"Thanks," Colleen said and quickly explained that they'd found Tony Morales' body.

"Was it Ray?"

"We don't know yet. Carlos is there now and he'll call me as soon as he knows anything. Tony was shot four times…twice in the back and twice in the chest," Colleen explained.

"Sounds like something Ray would do. God, what did I ever see in him?"

"I'm sure he wasn't always like this, Callie," Miranda observed.

"I'm not so sure…he always was a dreamer, but he never went after things like this before. Not that I know of anyway," Callie said.

"Callie, I think we should go back to the hospital and…"

"I need to make Ray think I want him back," Callie said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Colleen said and stopped when she heard the door open. She recognized the woman who entered and hoped she could help talk some sense into her sister. "Corrine, tell your sister she doesn't need to do this."

"Do what?" Corrine asked and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Nothing, where did you disappear to today?" Callie asked.

"I went for a walk…you could have called me if you needed me," Corrine answered.

"Corrine, you need to be careful. If Ray thinks he can get to me through you he'll go after you," Callie said.

"Sometimes you're such a fool, Callie…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miranda asked angrily.

"I mean you brought this on yourself, Callie. Look, Ray loved you and still does…"

"How do you know that, Corrine?" Callie snapped and stood up and faced off with her sister. She stood for several seconds before she grabbed Corrine's right arm. "That's Ray's cologne all over you! My God, Corrine, were you with him?"

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Miranda watched the two sisters as they faced off and wondered how Corrine could be so damn stupid. If Callie was right about her being with Ray, then she was asking for trouble and could face charges if he was responsible for shooting Jim Longworth.

"What I do with my life is my choice, Callie. If you're too stupid to se how much Ray loves you then maybe we can be together and you can leave us the hell alone!"

"How can you be so blind, Corrine, you know Ray's a suspect in Jim's shooting! You could be charged as an accessory if he's found guilty," Callie explained angrily.

"You're the one who's blind, Callie! You married Ray for better or worse and yet you divorced him for Jim Longworth!"

"Ray and I divorced a long time ago!"

"It doesn't matter whether you're divorced or not you're supposed to love him forever, but you changed…"

"No, I'm didn't, Corrine. Ray is the one who changed and I didn't like the man he was. Jeff doesn't need to be around drugs and gambling and the people Ray's involved with."

"Jeff needs his father!"

"Yes, but he doesn't need to be around that crap any more than I do. God, Corrine, if he's behind Jim's shooting then he's going to pull you down with him." Callie shook her head in disgust as she stared at her sister.

"Ray is just trying to keep the ones he loves…the people who belong to him."

"People don't belong to each other…they love each other and take care of each other, but no one owns me. I am who I am and I make my own choices in my life," Callie observed

"Colleen, could you tell my sister what could happen if she knows where Ray is and insists on protecting him!"

"Corrine, if you know where he is you need to tell me now," Colleen warned and turned to Callie. "We found Tony Morales' body."

"Who's Tony Morales?" Corrine asked.

"The marshal who was involved in Ray's witness protection detail," Callie answered and sat down heavily as she looked at her sister. "Where is he, Corrine."

"I don't know!" Corrine said and turned to walk away, but found herself face to face with her angry sister.

"You really are blind where Ray is concerned! Can't you see he'll do anything to get what he wants and that includes using you to get to me! He doesn't want you Corrine! He wants me and Jeff and if that hurts you then I'm sorry because I don't want you to fall into his trap!"

"Why wouldn't he want me, Callie?"

"I don't care how this sounds anymore, but he doesn't want you! What he wants is to use you to get to me and Jeff!," Callie repeated and took a steadying breath as she sat back down. "Can't you understand I don't want to see you hurt?"

"All I see is someone who doesn't want to see me happy!"

"Is that what you think?" Callie asked angrily.

"Ray told me…"

"Where is he, Corrine?" Colleen snapped.

"I don't know!"

"I think you do, and if you don't want to be charged for aiding and abetting then you'd better tell me where he is. The charges so far are attempted murder where Detective Longworth is concerned, but he could be facing murder charges if we find evidence that he's involved in Morales' death," Colleen warned,

"Corrine, don't be stupid," Callie ordered.

"I can bring you down to the station for questioning, Corrine," Colleen told her. "Is that what you want?"

"I did nothing wrong!"

"Maybe not, but if you know where Ray is then you need to tell me now!"

"Corrine, is he worth going to jail for?" Miranda asked.

"I…"

"That's what's going to happen if you keep protecting him," Colleen told her and hoped they could get through to the younger woman. If she insisted on keeping Ray Cargill's whereabouts a secret, she could end up doing jail time or at the very least on probation. That meant a record and that was serious.

"Please, Corrine, I know what you're feeling…"

"Do you, Callie? I wish I could believe you, but…"

"Are you in love with Ray?"

"I don't…yes, I think I am," Corrine said and took a deep breath before sitting down.

"What does he want from you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Is he asking you for money? Promising you that you'd be together? Did he ask you to give him anything?" Callie asked and took her sister's hands in her own. "Please, Corrine, don't let him ruin your life. Jeff needs you…I need you and if you help Ray then you could go to jail and that's not what I want for you."

"What about what I want? What if…what if he really does love me, Callie?"

"Then he'll turn himself in and hope you'll wait for him to serve his time. If he won't do that then he's not worth the effort," Callie observed and hoped she was getting through to her sister. Ray had always been a dreamer, a man who tried to get things the easiest and cheapest way possible. God, if he dragged Corrine into his lifestyle, then she might as well throw her life away. "Please, Corrine, if you think anything of me and Jeff, then tell us where Ray is."

"I'll take you there, but I want to talk to him before you arrest him…"

"That's not a good idea…you can talk to him after we take him in for questioning," Callie tried.

"If you want my help, then I want to talk to him and explain why I had to turn him in. I need him to know why I'm betraying him…"

"You're not betraying him, Corrine, you're helping him because if he did kill Tony Morales and shoot Jim then he's fair game and the police are not going to go easy on him," Callie offered. "Corrine, you're my sister and I don't want to get hurt. Just help us bring him in and then you can talk to him."

"I guess," Corrine said and felt the tears in her eyes. "Are you sure he shot Jim?"

"Pretty sure, but only Jim can answer that question," Colleen answered.

"What about Ray's mother?"

"She got there after Jim was shot and didn't actually see him do it so it depends on Jim, and right now his mind isn't clear because of the medications he's on," Callie answered. God, she wanted to be with him, and if Corrine helped them find Ray then she could be back where she belonged.

"I'm going to call Carlos and tell him what's going on," Colleen told them.

"Corrine, you're doing the right thing," Callie said and hugged her sister.

"I hope so, Callie, but what if something goes wrong? What if Ray doesn't give up and they kill him?"

"That's his choice, and believe me it's not what I want, but Ray's a grown man and he needs to be held accountable for what he's done," Callie said. "Don't let what he's done drag you down with him…he's not worth it."

"But Jim is?"

"Yes, Corrine, Jim is," Callie said simply and hoped her sister understood how she felt and why she didn't love Ray anymore. The difference between him and Jim was that one took what he wanted and damn everyone else while the other gave everything he had and expected nothing in return. She needed to get back to the hospital and she needed to marry the man she loved.

**######## **

Longworth listened to his mother and father talking, but he wasn't ready to face them. God, how could he have been so damn stupid? How could he have thought she could love him? He was a cop for God's sake and she was going to med school to become a doctor. They were at two ends of the spectrum because he sometimes killed people, while she fought to save lives.

Jim heard the nurse telling his parents that they were going to move him out of the SICU and that they could wait for him on the third floor. He kept his eyes closed, and didn't acknowledge them even as his mother kissed his forehead and left the room.

"He going to the third floor surgical ward," the nurse told whoever had come in to help with the move.

"All right, Carol," a man's voice answered.

He felt the bed moving and opened his eyes to half-mast as the overhead lights seemed to fly by. He berated himself for what he was feeling, but he couldn't get past the words he'd heard. The words had followed him into his dreams and turned them into nightmares. Callie's presence was something he'd wanted, but the fact that she was absent spoke volumes. Was she already making plans to go back to Ray? Should he try to talk to her…convince her that he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life loving her?

'_I want Ray…have to do what's best for Jeff…Jim doesn't have a say in this….I don't love him…'_

'_No, Callie, please, no,'_ he thought as the orderly pushed his bed into the elevator and pushed the buttons. The trip to his new room took less than five minutes and a new voice spoke to him.

"Detective, my name is Alicia and I'm one of the nurses who'll be looking after you today. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, I'm okay," Longworth answered and sighed heavily as he opened his eyes and looked at the pretty redhead.

"Okay, I'm going to get a set of vitals on you and then you can sleep," the new nurse told him.

Jim nodded and turned to gaze out the window. He felt numb, and knew it wasn't just the drugs feeding into his arm. God, how could he have been so damn stupid? Why would someone like Callie fall in love with a cop. She was beautiful and smart and could have any man she wanted. If she loved Ray, then how…how could he stand in her way?

There was no way he could stop what was going to happen once he told Carlos and Colleen that Ray Cargill had shot him. He knew that now because he'd relived the shooting in his mind and felt as if this was the end of his dreams. Callie deserved to be happy and if she wanted to be with Ray, then who was he to stand in the way of her happiness.

"Jim, what's wrong?" Joan Longworth asked upon entering the room to find her son staring out the window. His face was a mask of sorrow, something she hadn't seen since they'd had to put their 15 year old Collie down. The dog had been a gift from her parents on the day Jim was born and they'd grown up together.

"Nothing, Mom, I'm just tired."

"You forget who you're talking to. I'm your mother, Jim, and I know when something is bothering you. What is it?"

"I just need to sleep," he answered and closed his eyes. Sleep was not something he wanted right now, but facing his mother's questions was just as hard right now.

############

Callie knew what she was doing would probably seem foolish to some people, but she wanted this and she hoped Jim did too. She'd found the hospital Chaplin in the small chapel and asked him if he would perform the ceremony that would join her and Jim together for the rest of their lives.

Reverend Elliston had looked at the paperwork she had and she'd quickly explained what had happened and why she wanted to do this now. She needed to know her life was hers and the choices she made were her own. She loved Jim Longworth and she didn't want to wait any longer to marry him.

"Mom, what's going on?" Jeff asked when she stepped into the waiting room.

"Jeff, we need to talk," Callie said and sat across from her son. She'd been told that Jim had been move to a private room and was glad they could have some privacy.

"Mom, is something wrong?" Jeff asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things," Callie said and knew she only had half an hour before the Chaplin joined her in Jim's room.

"Does this have anything to do with dad?"

"Yes, it does," Callie said and took a deep breath before speaking. "Jeff, your dad may be…"

"He shot Jim didn't he?"

"It looks that way," Callie answered and saw the anger in her son's eyes. "I'm sorry, Jeff, I know you love your dad…"

"Why would he do that, Mom? Why would he shoot Jim?"

"That's something only he can answer," Callie told him.

"I know why, Mom, and he's wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Dad still thinks he can convince you that he loves you. I know that's not true, Mom, and it's not your fault. He needs to move on and find someone who loves you the way Jim does," Jeff explained and hugged his mother.

"When did you get so smart?"

"I don't know, but I do know what makes you happy and I want that for you," Jeff told her.

"I am happy…Jim makes me happy," Callie told him. "That's why I'm here, Jeff…I ask the hospital Chaplin to marry Jim and I and I want you there."

"When?"

"We've got about ten minutes to get everyone here. That means you and Jim's parents."

"What about Aunt Corrine and Miranda?"

"Miranda is here, but Corrine can't make it," Callie told him. "Carlos is on his way and…"

"I'm right here. So, I hear we have a wedding to get to," Carlos said with a grin and hugged her. "The Chaplin is here and Joan told me Jim's awake."

"Did anyone tell him about this?" Callie asked.

"No, we figured it was best coming from you," Carlos answered.

"Thanks, Carlos, I'll go see him now," Callie said and walked out of the room. She took a deep breath when she saw Jim's parents and hugged them before pushing the door of his room open and making her way to his bed. "Jim, are you awake."

"I'm awake, Callie, and I know why you're here…"

"You do?" Callie asked with a frown and wondered why his voice held such a sad note. She sat on the edge of the bed and reached for his hand. "Why am I here, Jim?"

"To tell me you're going back to Ray," Longworth answered and frowned when soft laughter reached his ears.

"Really? Is that what you think I want?"

"Isn't it?"

"No, God, no, Jim…"

"But I heard you…you said you wanted Ray and you had to do what was best for Jeff."

"When did you hear this?" Callie asked softly.

"I don't…it was in ICU…I heard you talking and I know what I heard…"

"Jim, you were on a lot of medication and that may be what has you so confused. I don't think you heard the whole conversation. I don't want Ray. I want you…I love you and I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life in your arms," Callie told him and smiled when his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm so sure I asked the Chaplin to marry us. He'll be here any minute, but if you want to wait…"

"No, I want this…I…"

"Jim Longworth, will you marry me?"

"Yes," he answered and sighed contentedly as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

**TBC**


End file.
